Promesa incumplida
by Caius Rocker
Summary: Después de la batalla de Azura, Marcus Fénix repasa la promesa que no pudo cumplir, su hermano se ha ido. /Post Gears 3


Una promesa incumplida.

Un hermoso anochecer se avecinaba por el horizonte, un hermoso anochecer que daba el fatídico final de una guerra, una guerra cruel de más de 15 años. Y en ese hermoso anochecer que miraba fijamente la isla de Azura, un hombre sentado en una roca pensaba en todo lo que había perdido.

Todo lo sufrido por Marcus Fenix era ahora repasado, tragado y vuelto a tragar por la mente de un hombre duro, pero finalmente un hombre.

Había fallado pensaba en más de una vez. Le falló a su padre, a sus compañeros, pero sobre todo le falló a su hermano, a su mejor amigo.

La muerte de Dominic Santiago trajo a Marcus fantasmas que jamás se irían, aquella explosión en Mercy trajo consigo todos los recuerdos dolorosos de su vida, todos enterrados bajo la vida militar y bajo la sombra de la penitenciaria de Jacinto.

Pero ahora, que la guerra se había esfumado como un huracán. Un huracán que había dejado millones de muertos, Marcus pensó en la promesa que no pudo cumplir, aquella simple promesa que no pudo ni siquiera hacer.

Una promesa…

Un último deseo.

El deseo de Carlos Santiago antes de morir. Como no olvidar aquella noche, aquella batalla… como no olvidar los Campos Aspho.

Aquella noche Carlos Santiago se había sacrificado para salvarlo a él de la muerte, un sacrificio a costa de su futuro. Y ahora 17 años después, Dom había hecho lo mismo, se había sacrificado por él. Odiaba ese hecho, odiaba ser el que viviera, lo odiaba y lo odio desde que Carlos pronuncio sus últimas palabras.

«Por favor. Vas a hacer que te maten… Marcus... solo no lo hagan, ¿de acuerdo? Lo siento. Lo siento. Yo lo volé. No pensé. Te he decepcionado»

Marcus recordó haberlo reprendido… y Carlos añadió el último deseo.

«Será mejor que cuides de Dom… Marcus, ¿me oyes? Cuida de Dom. Él es tu hermano también. Prométemelo»

Después de eso todo quedo en pocos momentos, el seguro de la granada quitado y la explosión en el puente. Carlos había muerto, su hermano había muerto.

Todo era dolor, desesperación, ira e impotencia. Lo único que quedo de Carlos era una sabana, su medalla y aquella promesa.

Una promesa que Marcus trataría de responder, pero Marcus no pudo cumplirla.

Marcus decayó al recordar todo lo que Dom había sufrido, perder a tu familia, a tus hijos, buscar a tu esposa por más de 5 años y…

Finalmente encontrarla de la peor forma.

María Santiago, la esposa y amada de Dom. Como no olvidar aquel momento, aquella búsqueda finalizada, después de años Dom la había reencontrado, pero todo se convirtió en algo horrible.

Aquella mujer hermosa, que Dominic siempre amo, se había convertido en una esclava, desnutrida, perdida y casi muerta. Al final ella se fue, la bala en la cabeza solo hizo que dejara de respirar, pero ella se había ido desde hacía mucho tiempo. Y su muerte, a manos de Dom le dejo a este el dolor más profundo del cual jamás se recuperaría.

El fantasma de María solo se iría cuando Dom pronuncio sus últimas palabras…

«Nunca pensaste que terminaría ¿eh? ¡¿Eh María?!»

Fuego, todo fue una explosión enorme en todo la gasolinera, Dominic impacto el vehículo en la gasolinera matando todos los luminosos y las larvas que pudo llevarse, pero su muerte solo dejo a los demás Gears el dolor amargo…

Aquel dolor que jamás se iria, aquel dolor que nadie podría reparar.

Marcus Fenix lo perdió todo, el mejor amigo y hermano. Su padre, lo último de su familia. ¿Todo valió la pena? Anya simplemente se limito a decirle que tendrían un mañana… un mañana.

¿Pero ese mañana podría existir sabiendo que todo te ha sido quitado? Carlos, Dom… sus hermanos, sus amigos, sus compañeros. Ellos no verían ese mañana, ellos no lo harían nunca más, entonces ¿Por qué él debía seguir? Aun cuando el deseo de Carlos jamás fue cumplido, aun cuando nada pudo evitar de la muerte de Dom.

Marcus estaba molesto, impotente, pero triste… sumamente triste. ¿Qué podía sacarlo de esa depresión, además del hecho de tener un mañana? Nada… su mente se lo sentencio, no habría nada…

Una vez mas unas nuevas palabras y una nueva promesa salieron a flote.

«He tenido mucho tiempo para pensar, Anya y tu, todos ustedes, deben vivir sus vidas plenamente, prométeme que lo harás, sin resentimientos, sin mirar atrás… »

Aquellas palabras fueron por parte de su padre… de Adam Fenix.

¿Sería acaso este el escape al dolor? ¿Olvidar y no mirar el pasado doloroso? Marcus estaba en conflicto, olvidar significaría deshonrar la memoria de aquellos que dieron todo por él, pero recordarlos mas era una muerte lenta y con un dolor inimaginable.

Marcus miro la noche en aquella roca de la playa de Azura, las estrellas… ¿acaso habían sido tan hermosas? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado para verlas con ese detalle? ¿15 o 16 años?

Una lagrima bajo por la mejilla de aquel duro hombre… todas las promesas, todos los que se habían ido, todos los que le dieron la oportunidad de vivir. Aquella promesa aun no estaba incumplida.

Marcus Michael Fenix se levanto de aquel sitio y miro al cielo, prometiéndose a cumplir la promesa que su familia le había impuesto.

Vivir la vida plenamente, con un futuro… a lado de la mujer que amaba.

Acto seguido Marcus salió en búsqueda de lo último, salió en busca de Anya.


End file.
